ddzppffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Więźniowie wyobraźni
Więźniowie wyobraźni (ang. Destination Imagination) – pełnometrażowy, 90-minutowy film animowany o kolejnych przygodach mieszkańców domu Pani Foster z serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Opis fabuły thumb|250pxFranka jest zmęczona pracą dla Pana Zająca i reszty mieszkańców domu, którzy nigdy nie dziękują jej za pomoc. Pewnego dnia do domu zostaje przysłana tajemnicza skrzynia. Do przesyłki ktoś dołączył liścik: "Zmyślony przyjaciel w środku. Nie otwierać". Pan Zając zakazuje otwierania skrzyni w France egzystując zawartą na papierze uwagę. Gdy Franka na złość szefowi otwiera pudełko, zostaje wciągnięta do innego dziwacznego świata przypominającego raj z marzeń pięcioletniej dziewczynki, gdzie jest traktowana jak księżniczka i nie musi pracować. Gdy Bloo, Maks, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko odkrywają zniknięcie Franki, natychmiast wyruszają na poszukiwania. W tym samym czasie Zając szuka zastępczyni dla zaginionej gosposi. Nawiązania * Jeden z poziomów, które przechodzą Maks, Bloo, Chudy, Eduardo i Koko jest podobny do gry Mario Bros. * Miasteczko w niezwykłym świecie, a także zmyśleni przyjaciele tam mieszkający nawiązują do klocków Lego. * Pani Foster w czasie rozgrywania się akcji była na wakacjach (widać to w scenie napisów końcowych). Odwiedziła m.in. Japonię, Chiny, Hawaje, Paryż oraz Wiedeń. * Pierwsza z następczyń Franki ma na bluzce twarz Mojo Jojo, jest to nawiązanie do kreskówki Atomówki. Galeria Część pierwsza Plik:di-0001.jpg|Rodzina oddająca tajemniczą skrzynię do Domu Pani Foster. Plik:di-0002.jpg|Chłopiec, najprawdopodobniej twórca przyjaciela w skrzyni. Plik:di-0004.jpg|Franka śpiąca jeszcze w swoim łóżku. Plik:di-0007.jpg|Chrapiący Bloo Plik:di-0008.jpg|Wszyscy przyjaciele są zezłoszczeni na Bloo za chrapanie... Plik:di-0011.jpg|...ale rozpromieniają się na myśl o śniadaniu. Plik:di-0012.jpg|Francuskie grzanki i borówkowe masełko. Plik:di-0013.jpg|Chwila odpoczynku Franki... Plik:di-0016.jpg|...która niestety nie trwa długo. Plik:di-0018.jpg|Mała zmyślona przyjaciółka prosi Frankę o bajkę na dobranoc. Plik:di-0021.jpg|Bloo chce się pożegnać z Franką. Plik:di-0022.jpg|Pożegnanie Bloo i Franki. Plik:di-0025.jpg|Bloo dostaje nawet całusa od Franki. Plik:di-0028.jpg|Zmęczona Franka zasypia przed czasopismem. Plik:di-0036.jpg|Rano na podwórku Bloo i Eduardo wpadają w konflikt... Plik:di-0038.jpg|...który Franka rozwiązuje. Plik:di-0044.jpg|Franka napotyka się na skrzynię. Plik:di-0045.jpg|Do skrzyni dołączono liścik głoszący: "W środku jest wymyślony przyjaciel. Nie otwierać." Plik:di-0046.jpg|Franka jest zdruzgotana i wściekła kiedy Pan Zając nazywa ją sprzątaczką. Plik:di-0049.jpg|Franka zanosi skrzynię na strych tak jak kazał Pan Zając... Plik:di-0051.jpg|...ale po chwili zmienia zdanie i mimo zakazu otwiera skrzynię. Plik:di-0052.jpg|Franka wpada do dziwnego świata, w którym drzewa są z kartonu. Plik:di-0055.jpg|Franka pisze obraźliwe zdanie o Panu Zającu. Plik:di-0060.jpg|W tajemniczym świecie Franka napotyka różne stworzenia. Plik:di-0068.jpg|Franka relaksuje się na huśtawce w świecie wewnątrz pudełka. Plik:di-0071.jpg|Franka wkłada koronę na głowę. Plik:di-0073.jpg|Franka śpiewa serenadę z wieży tajemniczego świata. Plik:di-0078.jpg|Włosy Franki przed związaniem ich gumką. Część druga Plik:di-0081.jpg|Pan Zając widzi zaniedbany autobus Fosterów... Plik:di-0082.jpg|...ogród... Plik:di-0083.jpg|...kuchnię... Plik:di-0084.jpg|...hol... Plik:di-0085.jpg|...pralnię... Plik:di-0086.jpg|...salon... Plik:di-0087.jpg|...i łazienkę. Plik:di-0088.jpg|Bez Franki nie ma kto przygotować posiłków. Plik:di-0091.jpg|Przyjaciele odkrywają, że skryznia była ruszana. Plik:di-0093.jpg|Bloo naigrywa się ze skrzyni... Plik:di-0094.jpg|...aż ta straszy go. Plik:di-0096.jpg|Przyjaciele starają się otworzyć skrzynie myśląc, że wciągnęła ona Frankę. Plik:di-0097.jpg|Zaglądając do skrzyni, przyjaciele wpadają do niej. Plik:di-0098.jpg|Bloo wyjada cukierki z krzaczka. Plik:di-0099.jpg|Przyjaciele docierają do centrum miasta w tajemniczym świecie. Plik:di-0100.jpg|Chudy stara się zapytać mieszkańców gdzie się znajdują. Plik:di-0101.jpg|Policjanci biegną do przyjaciół z pałkami. Plik:di-0102.jpg|Jeden z poziomów, które przechodzą przyjaciele w drodze do zamku. Plik:di-0103.jpg|Przyjaciele na moście z klockowych cegieł. Plik:di-0104.jpg|Maks podobnie jak inni przyjaciele jest porywany. Plik:di-0107.jpg|Porywaczem okazuje się być superbohaterski rycerz, który podaje się za ratownika Franki. Plik:di-0108.jpg|Przyjaciele nie chcą opuścić tajemniczego świata bez Franki. Plik:di-0110.jpg|W końcu Koko używając miotacza ognia kończy kłótnię. Plik:di-0111.jpg|Przez miotacz ognia Koko, przyjaciele są nieco poparzeni. Plik:di-0126.jpg|Przyjaciele gotowi do wyruszenia w podróż w celu ocalenia Franki. Plik:di-0127.jpg|Szczękowe pola to jeden z etapów podróży. Plik:di-0133.jpg|W tym czasie Pan Zając szuka następczyni dla Franki Plik:di-0137.jpg|Grający most to kolejny z etapów podróży. Plik:di-0140.jpg|Przyjaciele grzęzną w gumie. Plik:di-0142.jpg|Guma w której ugrzęźli przyjaciele odbija dokładnie ich ciała. Plik:di-0144.jpg|Gumowe odbicia przyjaciół powstają i zaczynają ich atakować. Plik:di-0146.jpg|Starając się uciec przed gumowymi odbiciami, przyjaciele trafiają do etapu przypominającego grę "Mario Bros". Plik:di-0151.jpg|Superbohaterski rycerz powraca starając się ochronić przyjaciół przed ich gumowymi odbiciami... Plik:di-0152.jpg|...jednak przypadkowo sam odbija się w gumie. Plik:di-0154.jpg|W kolejnym etapie, przyjaciele znajdują pieska. Plik:di-0155.jpg|Pan Zając nie ustaje... Plik:di-0156.jpg|...w poszukiwaniu... Plik:di-0157.jpg|...następczyni... Plik:di-0158.jpg|...dla Franki. Plik:di-0159.jpg|Przyjaciele trafiają do domku znalezionego pieska. Plik:di-0160.jpg|Piesek przygotowuje dla przyjaciół racuszki. Plik:di-0164.jpg|Maks tylko pozornie częstuje się racuszkiem pieska. Plik:di-0167.jpg|Piesek okazuje się być zły. Część trzecia Plik:di-0169.jpg|Okazuje się, że piesek to tak naprawdę zabawka, a zmyślonym przyjacielem jest twarz. Plik:di-0170.jpg|Twarz zmienia ciało na wiewiórkę. Plik:di-0171.jpg|Maks stara się złapać twarz. Plik:di-0178.jpg|W końcu Maks łapie twarz w jabłku. Plik:di-0180.jpg|Przyjaciele zostawiają złą twarz na pustyni. Plik:di-0181.jpg|Twarz wabi konika i staje się nim. Plik:di-0185.jpg|Przyjaciele w końcu odnajdują Frankę. Plik:di-0188.jpg|Franka myśli, że przyjaciołom w rzeczywistości zależy tylko na pracy Franki, a nie na jej samej. Plik:di-0189.jpg|Twarz zajmuje ciało złego czarodzieja. Plik:di-0190.jpg|Jako czarodziej, twarz wypędza przyjaciół ze świata w skrzyni. Plik:di-0192.jpg|Chudy próbuje uśmadomić Maksowi, że Franka tak naprawdę nie chce do nich wrócić. Plik:di-0193.jpg|Eurotrish prosi Pana Zająca o jedzenie. Plik:di-0194.jpg|Wszyscy przyjaciele są głodni i zaniedbani. Plik:di-0195.jpg|Jackie Kaktus je mopa jako kanapkę. Plik:di-0197.jpg|Przyjaciele odkrywają, że tak naprawdę nie są w Domu Pani Foster. Plik:di-0198.jpg|Okazuje się, że przyjaciele są zamknięci w miniaturowej kopii Domu Pani Foster, którą twarz jako młody książę podarowuje France. Plik:di-0204.jpg|Twarz cały czas boi się by Franka nie odeszła. Plik:di-0207.jpg|Franka odkrywa co stało się z jej przyjaciółmi. Plik:di-0212.jpg|Za namową Franki, twarz powiększa przyjaciół. Plik:di-0213.jpg|Przyjaciele w końcu godzą się z twarzą. Plik:di-0215.jpg|Nagle do świata w skrzyni wpada Pan Zając każąc twarzy oddać Frankę. Plik:di-0220.jpg|Twarz jest zezłoszczony i powoduje zamieszanie w świecie. Plik:di-0223.jpg|Twarz staje się wielkim złym smokiem. Plik:di-0234.jpg|Pan Zając pokonuje smoka gryząc go w ogon. Plik:di-0237.jpg|Franka wreszcie wychodzi ze skrzyni. Plik:di-0239.jpg|Wszyscy są szczęślwi z powodu powrotu Franki. Plik:di-0241.jpg|Przyjaciele zabraniają France wypuszczać przyjaciela z pudełka. Plik:di-0242.jpg|Uśmiechnięty Pan Zając Plik:di-0244.jpg|Przyjaciel ze skrzyni zostaje wypuszczony. Plik:di-0245.jpg|Pan Zając przy wszystkich chwali Frankę. Plik:di-0247.jpg|Bloo zostaje uderzony przez Pana Zająca za niewłaściwe zachowanie. Plik:di-0248.jpg|Po całej przygodzie, w Domu Pani Foster wprowadzono nowe, lepsze zasady. Plik:di-0249.jpg|Przyjaciele pomagają France... Plik:di-0250.jpg|...w obowiązkach domowych. Plik:di-0251.jpg|Franka szyje dla twarzy nowe ciało. Plik:di-0252.jpg|Twarz czuje się lepiej w nowym ciele. Plik:di-0253.jpg|Tylko Księżna nie jest szczęśliwa ze zmian jakie zaszły w Domu Pani Foster. Plik:di-0254.jpg|Podczas napisów końcowych, Pani Foster wraca z wakacji. Nagrody W 2009 roku zdobył Emmy w kategorii "Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming One Hour or More)"http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1353841/awards. Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne Kategoria:Seria VI Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe